


Kill of the Night

by Enzuri



Series: SeaSalt [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Blackrom, Crossdressing, Elementbound, I'm not sure what else please tell me if I've missed a tag, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Smut, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Zulmar Aquais and you are certain that your gills are going to rupture from breathing so hard. You've never been this angry in any of your sweeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is again from my Elementbound world with my palest. This is just Zulmar and Salt this time, my OCs.

Your name is Zulmar Aquais and you are certain that your gills are going to rupture from breathing so hard. You've never been this angry in any of your sweeps.

Why this stupid human felt the need to be the biggest pain in your ass you had no idea. This time he was just staring at you with his dead eyes in a dress. A hideous and tacky dress you might add. When you asked why he was in clothes that were not considered a normal part of his human male wardrobe and he simply responded with a shrug that made you want to punch him right in the nose. He never gave a fuck about anything, you didn't understand it. What was the point of doing anything if there was no enjoyment in it? You've come to the conclusion he does these things with the sole purpose of making you angry. 

You curse at him as you push him against his stupid human bed, your mouth more tooth than lip as you chase him to the backboard. You pin his hands behind him, his shoulders and spine held up straight and straining the ridiculous thing he insisted on wearing. He reminds you again that red light means you have to stop, its a safe word, and you snap at him that of course you remember. The sight of his stupidly pale human face might make your veins boil over with hatred but you were raised far to well to let that stop you from following whatever rules the alien had.

His eyes are still half closed with disinterest as you leave your marks along his neck down to his collarbone. You know underneath it all there are purple blossoms from before, you hated how much you loved your colour on him. You loved bringing it all to the surface. You make sure to leave another trail of marks, these ones with bright red mixed in, as you drag his underwear down. It tears somewhere around his knees and you just shred the rest of it. You take a moment and stare as his human bulge makes the skirt tent. 

He's beautiful like this and you despise him for it.

You shed your own clothes at the foot of the bed but you leave him in his ridiculous get up. If he was going to act like a fool you were going to punish him for it. You crawl back towards him, watching him tilt his hips as if he knows what's coming and you're hit with a sudden burst of inspiration. Giving him what he wanted was the last thing you were going to do but you let him think he's won when he wraps his legs around you when you're close enough. You bare your razor teeth at him as you let your writhing bulge coil around his ridged one, smearing purple across everything. His dull expression falters for a moment and his breath catches and you actually let out a low growl.

Your talons come down on his arms, gripping hard enough that you might leave more purple blooms along them. No matter, he wears long sleeves all the time and he'd never asked you to stop. You leave a solid bite on his earlobe to hear him stutter and you can feel him arch towards you. That's one of his many silent signs that he wants more. You'll give him more, just not what he's expecting. 

You pull back, breaking the hold on you that his legs had so that you can be the one straddling him. The look of confusion on his face is out of place and you want to slap it off but you'll settle for what you're about to do. Your bulge is protesting, it squirms looking for warmth but you ignore it. Instead its your dripping nook that gets the attention as you lower yourself onto Salt. 

There perfect. He looks dumbfounded and entirely stupid and its wonderful. The sensation however is odd and you don't know if you like it. You wiggle a bit, surprised at just how full your nook feels, he's stretched you more than you've ever been in the past. The grinding of your hips on his makes him moan which is intriguing. Another half twist and you the head of his manhood brushes against one of your pleasure receptors in the best way possible. You continue to explore, movement in all directions brings new jolts of heat through you. 

At some point you hook your claws into the back of his dress, tearing fabrics as you pressed against his torso to trap your bulge. The friction of fabric and skin is almost as good as his warm human mouth and you decide that his cock is better than any bulge could be. The heat of it all builds pressure and you hold onto it for only so long before you let it spill over. It roars through you and you ruin his bed and clothes with the wave of genetic material that accompanies your orgasm. 

He's panting nearly as hard as you, your gills aching with the effort of it all. Your eyes focus on the lace that trimmed the collar of the neckline and you're flooded with disgust once more. You slid off of him in one smooth motion and he cries out in protest. He's still at full mast but you don't intend to do anything about it. He needed to learn there were consequences to his actions. 

He calls out, pleading as you make your way towards the ablution trap that he calls a shower. You can't tell if you hate him more when he seems like nothing can phase him, or when he's begging. You don't turn around, his hands are still bound and he's unable to do anything about the state you've left him in. His voice wavers as he calls out and you know that you won't leave him like that forever but a wait certainly won't kill him. 

Grinning wickedly to yourself you twist the knobs to let the water hit your skin.


End file.
